Tomorrow There Will Be Sun
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: 11-year-old Ava has always hoped for something more. Even though she's not an orphan, her life is far from ideal. She lives with her Dad and his Fiancee. The woman plans to send her to boarding school. After finding this out, the young girl runs away. But when Ava is nearly hit by a Car, she is surpised to find that the driver is Shay Mitchell. There Will Be Sun. Xx Shayley
1. Chap1- There Will Be Sun

** Tomorrow, There'll Be Sun**

I remember sitting in my room, singing that stupid '_Annie'_ song over and over._ The sun will come out, tomorrow. _Even though I wasn't technically an orphan, it sure felt like it. My Dad had primary custody of me, and his fiancée was a horrible person. She hated kids, and planned to send me off to boarding school the year Dad met her. That's when I knew I had to get out of there, so I ran away. I was eleven. But that's not where my story ends. In fact, it's just the beginning. Little did I know, my life was about to become something out of a fairytale storybook. I traveled from Simi Valley California, all the way to Hollywood. Yes, Hollywood. Somewhere along the way, my life changed dramatically.

It all began when I stopped a little short in the street, and was nearly run over by a car. Luckily, the girl behind the wheel saw me just before she hit me. She ran out of her car and came to my aid. "God, are you okay?" She asked, with an angelic voice._ I knew that voice. _And then, when I looked up, I saw a face that I only dreamed I would see in person. It was the face of Shay Mitchell. I was speechless for a long while. I couldn't believe my eyes. Only managing to nod my head as a sign that I was coherent, I smiled widely. "I'm so sorry!" She told me. She looked like she was about to cry. That was her alright, sweet onscreen and off. "No need, I'm fine." I paused, then continued. "May I say you're awesome?!" Shay smiled at that. "Awe, you must watch PLL, huh?" I nodded vigorously. 'PLL' stands for Pretty Little Liars. It was, and still is, my all-time favorite T.V. Show.

After a moment, Shay continued talking. "Well, as flattered as I am by that compliment, I'm really more concerned about you. What's your name, sweetie?" I took a deep breath. _Here it goes._ I was about to introduce myself to my hero, in the flesh. "I'm Ava. Ava Michaela Bennet." Shay stuck out her hand. "I love the name Ava, and Michaela just happens to be the name of my very best friend." She paused, inspecting the pre-teen that stood before her. "May I ask, are you Italian?" I smiled. "Yeah. Well, my Mom's side of the family is anyway. She gave me my name. I hardly see her anymore though." I answered. That was the first time I saw Shay frown. She hesitated a little before asking me the next question. "Is your Mom alright?" When I didn't answer at first, she said, "I'm sorry if that question was too personal." I shook my head quickly. "It's not, honest. No one has ever really been this interested in me before." I continued. "I don't live with my Mom. She's an alcoholic." I saw a look of distress on Shay's face when I told her this, so I tried to reassure her.

"My Dad has custody of me. He's okay I guess, it's his fiancée that's the problem. She wants to send me to boarding school next term. When I found out what she was planning, I decided to run away." My hero listened intently as I continued to talk. I always knew that Shay was caring, but it seemed she was even more so in person.

We sat in her car as I told my story. At first we went around a few blocks, but then we decided to park in the shade. "So, here I am now." I said, when I was finished. "Wow, that's some story, sweetie." Shay pauses, taking my hand. "Are you sure we shouldn't call your Dad or something? Let him know where you are?" I panicked a little when she asked me this. "No, please…. I just can't go back there!" I looked at my hero with a desperate plea. "Can I live with you for awhile?"

Shay frowned for the second time when she heard me ask this. "Oh squirt, I'm sorry, but it's not a good idea. You see, this was supposed to be a secret, but I have wedding plans to attend to. I'm getting married in three months." I was shocked at the news. "To who?" Shay smiled. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone until the time is right, okay?" I agreed excitedly. "Okay." My hero was silent for a moment, and then, a huge grin spread across her face. "I'm going to marry Ashley. Ashley Benson!"

I nearly jumped out of the passenger's seat when she said this. I'd never been so happy about something in my entire life! Even though I always knew that those two would end up together, I couldn't help but envelop Shay In a gigantic hug. "I'm so happy for you!" I said. After another moment, I decided to speak again. "I promise that if you guys let me stay with you, I won't get in the way. I'll do the dishes, and take out the garbage, and everything. I'll even walk your dogs, honest!" "Whoa, Ava, slow down." She told me. I could tell she was in deep thought. Finally, Shay spoke. "Alright sweetie, you can stay with Ash and I, but you'll have to go home the day after the wedding. There's gonna be alot of paparazzi outside of our house then, and if they find out about you, it will be a mess."

I was so grateful that I nearly crushed Shay while hugging her. I think she was a little startled when I kissed her cheek, but she bounced back quickly. "Thank you! I love you, Shay." I told her. And I could have sworn I saw I tear of joy run down her cheek. "I….I love you too, Ava. Now, let's go to my place and surprise Ashley!" I squeezed her hand. "Sounds like a plan to me." I answered, excitedly.

So that's where we went.

_The Sun will come out, Tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that Tomorrow… There'll be Sun._


	2. Chap2-Never Let You Go

**Chapter 2- Never Let You Go**

**Ava's P.O.V.**

We were almost to Shay's house, and half way there, I asked her a question. "Do you and Ashley have wedding dresses picked out?" She gave me a sideways glance, as if to say, _what's up your sleeve, Ava? _ "Not yet, why?" I smiled at her. "It looks like there's a tiny bridal shop over there." I said, pointing to the shop on the left side of the street. A sign hung from it. _Monicas' Bridal. _ Then, Shay gave me a high-five. "Great idea, Squirt. That place looks small and quaint enough that no one will recognize us. Hopefully." My hero paused, then continued. "I'll text Ash and tell her to meet us here." My eyes lit up when she said this. "Awesome! I can't wait to meet her!" I suddenly freeze up as I realize something. "What if I forget my name? Does my hair look okay?" Shay starts to laugh at my panicked state. "Ava, Chill. She's a normal person just like you."

I smile and nod at that. "I want you to know that you can always be yourself around us. You never have to worry about trying to be perfect for me and Ashley, okay?" I hugged her, and then spoke. "Okay Shay, I'll remember that."

As I said this, Shay pulled her car into the parking lot of the bridal shop. After waiting about ten more minutes, I saw what I assumed to be Ashleys' car, pulling up in the parking space next to us. It was a very glamorous silver Prius, something that an eleven-year-old like me would only see in the movies. It was strange that I had lived in California all my life, yet I'd never had the guts to venture down to Hollywood. Until now. It was truly amazing around here.

Anyway, when I see Ashleys car pull up, I decide to hide around the corner of the shop, and surprise her when the time is right. "What are you doing?" Shay asked me, when she saw me crouching down behind the opposite corner of the shop. "You'll see." I answered. She rolled her eyes playfully at me, and I got into position.

Just then, Ashley got out of her car and walked over to Shay. The brunette ran to meet her, hugging her tight. "There she is, the Benzo to my Buttah!" Shay said, grinning from ear to ear. Ashley gave her a flirty smile. "I can't wait to get you home tonight, Shan." When I heard this, I just couldn't contain myself. I crept up behind the blonde, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi!" I said, laughing lightly. "Holy hell! Where did you come fr….." Shay cut her off. "Ashley, now is that any way to greet an adoring fan?" At this, the blonde tried to regain her composure. I faced her, trying to keep myself from laughing anymore. "My apologies, kiddo, you just scared me a little, that's all." Ashley said. After a moment, she remembered why she had been so embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, by the way." I smiled again. "That's okay Ash, my health teacher already gave me the sex talk, last year at school."

Shay and her fiancée both chuckled. "How old are you, anyway?" Ashley asked me. "My name's Ava, and I'm Eleven. I'm a huge fan of 'PLL'!" She took my hand. "Well, Miss Ava, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ashley said, in her fake British accent that I knew she loved to use. "You as well, Miss Benson." I answered her. Even though her accent wasn't great, mine was much worse, but it was funny to all of us anyway.

After a few moments, Shay spoke. "Ava's going to stay at my house—well, our house—for awhile. Actually, until just after the wedding. Is that okay?" Ashley nodded. "Of course!" And then I saw Shay take Ashley's arm to go talk to her privately. "Excuse us for a second." She told me. I nodded.

They were about five feet away from me and I couldn't help but listen in. I caught the end of their conversation. "So, the lady that's going to marry Ava's Dad wants to send her off to boarding school!" Shay told the blonde. I could hear the distress in Ashley's voice when she responded. "Seriously?! That's horrible! It's like something out of _'The Parent Trap' _or '_Annie'. _ Ashley paused, getting an idea. "That's it!" The blonde said. "What?" her fiancée asked, curiously. "Do you remember what happened in _'Annie' _at the end? That rich dude adopted her! We could adopt Ava!"

Shay had a look of happiness mixed with shock on her face. "Whoa, Ash. I don't know about that. I mean, being parents is a huge responsibility. And we have the show to worry about, not to mention the fact that we'd have to take her father and his fiancée to court. The press would have a field day. Do you really wanna put an Eleven-year-old girl through that?" Ashley takes the hand of the woman she loves. "The press is already going to have a field day when the news of our engagement gets out. Ava seems to adore both of us, and I'm not about to let her get sent to boarding school at the hands of _Cruella De Vil._" And then Ashley pulls Shay in for a kiss. "All I'm asking is that you consider this, baby. She needs us."

At this point, I'm about ready to cry, so I run up and hug them both tightly. "Please Adopt me!" I beg. It is then that I see tears well up in their eyes. Shay speaks, as a tear rolls down her cheek. "I can't make any promises that the Judge will rule in our favor, but tomorrow, Ashley and I will look into setting up a court date." I nearly jumped into her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, happily.

After awhile of hugs and tears, Ashley spoke. "Now, how about finding some dresses?"

So all three of us went into the shop. I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. And I knew that I would Never Let Them Go!

_But ya gotta hang on till Tomorrow, come what may..._

**CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW &amp; let me know what you think so far! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	3. Chap3- I Watched it Begin Again

** Chapter 3- I Watched It Begin Again**

** Ava's P.O.V. –One Week Later**

"Ashley and I would be honored to adopt your daughter." Shay says, as she stands in front of a man who she hardly knows. My Father. Andrew Bennet is his name-and although he has made sure that I've had food, clothes, occasional laughs, toys, and finished homework every night—things have been different ever since he met Claire. Dad hardly pays attention to me anymore, it's like that woman has him under her spell or something. Whatever the case, Shay seems to be slightly nervous around my Father. And I don't blame her, not one little bit.

Her nerves are eased when Ashley comes back from the bathroom down the hall of the house. The blonde kisses her fiancée quickly on the lips, and holds out her own hand, introducing herself to Andrew. My father smiles at her. He talks to all three of us about how worried he claims he was when I ran away and Shay and Ash took me in. He says he was on the verge of filling a Missing Person's Report. Somehow, I don't believe that, and neither do the women sitting across from me in the living room. As I said, even though he provided me with all of my needs and alot of my wants until now, my dad regards parenting as a burdensome duty rather than a gift.

Even so, he went on talking. "Well, giving Ava up Alter my life in a major way. She is my only daughter, my only child period. And she's just eleven years old." He Squeezes my hand and picks up a picture of Claire, his fiancée, who was now at work. He sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. "However, at this time in my life, I am not able to give my little girl everything she needs." He pauses, setting the picture down, and fixing his glare on Ashley and Shay. "I know that she adores you both, and I can see how in love the two of you are." My dad smiles, perhaps the most genuine smile he's had in a long time without Claire in the room. He then gestures toward the two women's hands that are entangled together, along with the sparkling diamond engagement rings on their fingers.

After a moment of silence, Shay speaks. "Thank you, we are. That means so much to us." She smiles. "So, do we have a chance at making Ava a part of our soon-to-be family?" My father stands, nodding his head in a 'yes'. He speaks again. "Ava needs a loving and stable family environment, especially in a couple of years, when she becomes a teenager."

Ashley begins to get restless at this point, weary of the anticipation. "So, that means?" She asks. Andrew chuckles at her eagerness. "Yes. There is no reason why the three of you can't be a family. I will sign the adoption papers just as soon as we can get them authorized, and I will work on setting a court date."

In that instant, Everyones' eyes lit up with happiness. We were all thrilled, anxious to go to court and make it official.

* * *

**The Court Hearing, on the day of the Mitchells' Wedding—Near the End**

"And so, taking the adoption consent of the girl's biological father into consideration, I have decided that Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Benson shall be granted full custody and legal responsibility of Ava." The Judge explains, as he clears his throat. I smile, wider than I ever have before, and he continues. "The girl shall, hence forth and forever, be known as Ava Michaela Mitchell. She shall live with the Mitchells' from this day forward."

I rise from my seat and hug Shay and Ashley very tightly. I'm overjoyed, but at the same time, a million questions race through my mind. Will I ever see my Dad again? What about my old school? I was supposed to go to Simi Valley Middle School next fall, until Claire came along with other plans. Now that I'm officially Shay and Ashley's daughter, will I still be able to go to Simi Valley Middle? Or will I have to go to some fancy school in the heart of Hollywood, Where I don't know anybody? And on top of all that, will I have to call them-the two people who I've loved and admired for the past year as just Ashley and Shay—my Moms?

I know the answer to none of these questions. But as I sign my new name-_Ava Michaela Mitchell_-On the legal forms, in that perfect, bubbly, teenage handwriting that I already possess, I know that my life will be more amazing than I could ever imagine. and I love Shay and Ashley –or my Moms—or whoever they are with all of my heart.

And they Love me too. I stare at them. Shay in her light pink wedding gown, and Ashley in white, with immense love on their faces and joy in their hearts. I watch now, as they share a passionate kiss. This was, without a doubt, the best day of my life.

_And On A Saturday, in a Courtroom… I watched it Begin Again._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3! :)) Yay! Shay, Ashley, and Ava are officially a family! PLEASE REVIEW And Let Me Know what you think &amp; what you would like to see in the next chapter! **

**P.S. –I'm sorry it took me so long to post this one, I've just been busy with school and homework… trying to recover my credits and such. No matter what though, I will always make time to write! It's what I love :3 Anyway, Until Next Chapter :))**

**~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	4. Chap4-Love Song Requiem

**Chapter 4- Love Song Requiem **

**(WARNING- Chapter rated M for some mature content! Proceed at your own RISK!)**

**Ashley's P.O.V.****-that same night**

Shay and I have just arrived home from our wedding, and we are indescribably happy. Despite the fact that adopting Ava and getting gay married in the same night has caused a major paparazzi uproar, I wouldn't change a thing. Neither, I suspect, would my wife. Everything is perfect, and now, we are about to make love for the very first time.

As we walk into Shay's—I mean our—bedroom, she smiles at me and speaks. "Let's put on some music Ash, it will help us feel more comfortable." She says. I nod at the suggestion, my hands slightly shaking.

Sensing my fear, Shay tilts my chin toward her own and kisses me sweetly on the lips. The kiss lets me know that there is nothing to worry about. "Hey," She tells me, "You'll be fine. We will be fine." And with that, my wife presses play on the 1980's style boom box in the corner of the room. A soothing song begins to flow from the speakers.

_**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep. **_

_**She belongs to fairytales, that I could never be.**_

_**The future haunts with memories that I could never have. And hope is just a stranger, **_

_**wondering how it got so bad.**_

We move to the bed now, lovingly kissing and falling on top of the white and fluffy comforter. Soon, I make the first move, taking off my Shannon's wedding dress, and getting lost in her eyes as I go. When I unclasp her bra, I find those dark chocolate orbs staring at me with desire.

Before I know it, my beautiful bride is the one taking charge. She's kissing my lips, sucking my boob, and touching me in places that one can only imagine. All of it is done out of the passionate love she has for me. I've not yet loved her more than I did in those moments. I close my eyes as images of my soul-mate consume my thoughts. The song continues.

_**I Die, each time, You Look Away. My heart, my Life, will never be the same.**_

**_This Love, will take, my Every-thing. _**

**_One Breath, one Touch, will be the End of me. _**

When I finally manage to open my eyes, I hear Shay whispering in my ear. "It's your turn, baby. I need you." She says, in the sexiest tone of voice that I've ever heard her speak. "I love this side of you, babygirl. You're so perfect in every way." I say. She pulls my face to hers in a searing kiss that makes me feel like I'm flying.

After slowly breaking the kiss, I flip us over so that I'm on top. I begin sucking on my wife's neck, and she gasps when I unintentionally pierce her skin. "I'm sorry, baby." I whisper. She squeezes my hand reassuringly. "You're fine, my love."

Even though Shay seems content, I know that I should do something. After getting out of bed, I hold a washcloth under the bathroom sink. When I'm satisfied with the amount of water it has absorbed, I return to my princess and wipe the blood from her neck. This makes her smile. "No one has ever done that for me." She says. "Just doing my job, Shannon. I'm your wife and I love you with everything I have." When I say this, a tear of joy trickles down her lovely face. "I love you too, Ashley Victoria Mitchell." And the music continues.

**_You could be the Final Straw, that brings Me back to Earth. _**

**_Ever-waiting airports, full of the Love that You Deserve_**

**_Wishing I could Find the Rain to Wash Away the Past._**

**_Knowing that my Heart will Break, _**

**_but at Least the Pain will Last._**

**_The Pain will Last…._**

At this point, I just can't take it anymore. I set the cloth on the night stand and slip my tongue into her mouth, kissing her with a passion that has been bottled up inside of me since the day we met.

**_I__ Die, each time, You Look Away. My heart, my Life, will never be the same._**

**_This Love, will take, my Every-thing. _**

_**One Breath, one Touch, will be the End of me. **_

Now, she helps me take off my own wedding dress, and I begin to make love to her, as sweetly and fervently as I possibly can. The song that's coming from the boom box is near its end.

**_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep._**

**_Maybe She will Save Me, in the Oceans of her Dreams._**

**_And Maybe Someday Love._**

**_Maybe Someday Love…._**

* * *

**Shay's P.O.V.-**** the next morning**

I'm curled up in my lover's arms, and I couldn't be more comfortable. _Last night was absolutely amazing! _ I think to myself, as I open my still tired eyes. "Good morning, baby." I turn to see my Ashley's face. I can't help but think of how flawless she is, even now, after the passionate night we shared. Her dirty blonde hair is cascaded over the pillow like a waterfall. And I smirk as I notice that she even took the time to put on some shimmering lip gloss. "Good Morning, my stunning wife." I say, realizing that I love calling her my wife. She smiles, pulling me in for a lingering morning kiss.

I remember something, suddenly frantic as I stare at the clock. 10 AM. "Ava! We forgot to take her to school!" Ashley just giggles. "It's Sunday, Shannon." She takes my hand and continues. "And besides, it's May 28th, the school year will be over in less than three weeks. I was thinking we could let her spend some quality time with us for now, and enroll her in middle school next fall."

At this, I give my bride an I-don't-know-about-that look, and speak. "She won't be able to pass 6th grade, even if the school year is ending. I assume that kids still have to take Finals, even in the last year of elementary school. If we take her out now, I'm pretty sure she'll miss the tests." I answer, sure of myself. It seems as though a light bulb goes off in Ashley's head. "We can request that the teachers mail her tests and any of her assignments here. That way, she won't miss anything, but she can still be with us."

I smile apprehensively. "I don't know if the school will agree to that without some type of doctor's note or something. And there's nothing physically or mentally wrong with Ava." Ashley sighs, trying her hardest to get me on the same page as she is. "It's called home schooling, babe. People do it all the time, even without a medical reason. I was privately tutored for almost my whole life. And anyway, when Ava goes back to school, it won't be the same." She places her hand on my knee. "Word will be out about our wedding and her adoption, and the press will hound Ava non-stop. Not to mention the fact that her so-called friends will tease her."

I realize that my love is making some good points, so I nod my head. "Okay, I'll call the elementary school tomorrow." I agree. My babe hugs me tightly. "Thank you, baby!" She tells me, happily. And we share another sweet kiss.

I would kiss Ashley until forever if I could.

* * *

**Chapter 4, guys! It's a week late, but it's here! :3 The song that I used in this chapter was "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday. :)**

**P.S.-Don't forget to REVIEW! &amp; Until next Chapter :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	5. Chap5-The Best Days With Them

** Chapter 5- The Best Days With Them**

**Ava's P.O.V.****-That Tuesday**

This morning, Shay called my school principal—Principal Winnie—and told him that I won't be attending classes for the rest of the year. I'm excited when I hear the news, but the second thought that came to my mind is how I am going to finish my end-of-the-year exams. Soon though, Ashley tells me that the question sheets and answer documents will be brought to our house, so I can work on them here.

Even though our '_house'_ is more of a condo than an actual house, I happen to think it's the most awesome thing in the world! It's the first place that Shay and Ashley have bought as a married couple, and it's so cool. There are palm trees right outside my bedroom window, and a beach just a few blocks from here. My new guardians had originally planned for the three of us to live at Shay's house. But Ashley saw the ad for this property on Zillow, and like the loving wife she is, the brunette agreed to check it out.

The first thing I did when I got here was run to the bedrooms. In one of them, there is this fluffy bed; on it, a snowy-white comforter that has a perfect picture of a rainbow in the middle. It must've been taken by a professional photographer and then somehow ironed on the blanket or something. Whatever the case, I fell in love with it right away. I knew that this was going to be my room.

On the right wall of the room, there was this design that Shay told me was called Stucco. Ashley says that style was like from the 1970's, but I don't really care, I think the swirly patterns are cool.

Anyway, by the time yesterday night rolled around, we were moved in here, almost completely. We still have a few boxes, but our combined effort is helping the process go by a lot faster.

Now, I'm sitting in my new bedroom, staring out at the palm trees that are just outside the window. Ever since Sunday morning, Ashley and Shay have been even more lovey-dovey than usual—even though I don't really know what's 'usual', as I've only legally been their daughter since Saturday. Unlike most pre-teens and teens alike—who deem any sort of affection between their parents as totally disgusting- I think the love between my two new adoptive parents is adorable. The only thing I'm wondering now, is if there is some sort of reason for this excess affection.

Is someone dying? Is 'PLL' ending? Is one of them pregnant? I shake my head at that last thought. Everything my health teacher has taught me says that's impossible. And besides, they just made my adoption legal. I highly doubt either of them are looking for any more responsibility at this point. At least not yet. _ No. _ I tell myself, _ They're just in love. They're newlyweds, nothing's going on._

Soon, I hear a knock on my door and Ashley enters. The first thing I see when I look at her is a half-dollar sized red mark on her neck, and I can't help but stare at it. "Hey, kiddo." She says, snapping me out of my daze. I comically grin. _I could have some fun with this. _"Nice hickey there, Ash." When I say this, her face turns a deep shade of red to match her neck, and I realize that I might have gone a bit too far. Eventually though, she grins and shrugs it off. "Thanks, Sherlock." She says, sitting on the bed and taking my hand. A beat of silence creeps up on us, and then she looks at me seriously. "You know, you and I will probably never have a mother-daughter type of relationship, because, well… that would just be kind of awkward." I giggle and the blonde continues. "But I want you to know that I'll always care for you like an older sister would."

Hearing this, I nod and wrap Ashley Benson in a hug. At this point, I know that everything in life will be perfect. No matter how much I get teased by kids at my new school next fall, for being the adopted daughter of two lesbians. No matter how much I get hounded by the paparazzi for being the adopted daughter of two well-known T.V. Stars. No matter how much. I know that I will have The Best Days With Them. They will comfort me when I feel down. When I laugh, my heroes will laugh with me. I know there will be ups and downs; but I also know that I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 guys! It's not much, just a little filler. Again, Sorry it took so long. I've been saying that alot, lately. Lol. :) Anyway, next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Ava will meet Marlene and there will be some drama surrounding the fact that Ashley and Shay are married, and the woman doesn't normally condone serious ties between co-stars :p We will see what happens with that next chapter &amp; please REVIEW This one! :3**


	6. Chap6-Problems in Paradise, Baby

**Chapter 6-Problems in Paradise, Baby**

**Ashley's P.O.V.-**

I smile to myself as I watch Shay go over Ava's English-Slash-Theater-Arts study guide with her. My love has really taken this mothering thing by storm; in other words, she's doing a great job with our new daughter. Wow, that's a scary thought. Shannon and I are parents! I hope we're cut out for the task, because Ava deserves all that life has to offer. Somehow though, I know that's what she will get.

The Eleven-year-old's Final Exams are just over a week away, and according to my eves dropping skills, she has already gotten most of the answers. So far, she has correctly defined '_Dramatic Irony' _as "The state when the audience knows something that the characters don't." And when Shay heard this, she smiled and told Ava she was right.

The teaching instinct in Shay took over as she explained to Ava that when Juliet was faking her death in Shakespeare's Play, the audience knew that she had taken a potion, but Romeo thought that his soul-mate was really dead. Thus, killing himself to be with her. That was an example of Dramatic Irony.

I myself thought that my love was very informative. I never imagined that she knew so much about English and Literature, but I guess I don't give her enough credit.

The next couple of questions on the study sheet deal with Improvisation and how it can be helpful in a skit or play. Ava answers like a wiz, saying that Improv serves as a back-up plan when performers forget their lines or need to add some substance to their scene.

The next subject to study for is Math. It's only been about fifteen minutes, and I can tell that this crap is proving to be more challenging than either of them anticipated. Shay can't even help Ava through the so-called _simple_ pre-algebra equations.

We found out from her Principal last week, that Ava had skipped a grade in Math and English and is now taking seventh grade courses in those two subjects. Apparently, her father Andrew made the decision at the beginning of the school year. She got to stay at her elementary school until we pulled her out a few days ago, but while Ava was there, her curriculum was adjusted to fit her intelligence.

Although, I'm not sure she can tackle this kind of material. After all, she hasn't even started middle school yet.

As a kid, I used to hate when my on-set tutor would bring me this idiotic thing we call math homework. Mr. Nguyen was Asian, so naturally, he expected everyone in the U.S. to be as fast of a learner as he was. The guy was a horrible teacher, and I pretty much lost the ability to understand anything beyond long division in fifth grade. It's a miracle that I managed to get my High School Diploma.

In any case, I should go over there and see how my girls are doing.

* * *

"Hey, Ash." Ava greets me with a smile when I sit next to her on the couch. My Shannon is sitting on the other side. "How are you doing with the equations?" I question. Shay frowns and hands me the worksheet. I stare at it for a moment, and then speak. "What the hell? _18j-13j=15?_ And they want you to, '_Solve for j'_?" I pause and let out a frustrated sigh. "What does that even mean?" Shay asks, speaking more to me than to Ava. "How should I know, babe?" The young girl giggles, Imitating me. "Yeah 'babe', how should she know?"

At this, Shay reaches over and ruffles Ava's hair playfully, and the pre-teen sticks out her tongue. "I'm glad you think all of this is funny, kiddo. But if you fail next week's Pre-Algebra Final, it's gonna put quite a dent in your report card." Shay points out, speaking like a true mother. I lean in and kiss my love on the cheek. "Baby, she's not even twelve, she doesn't need to know this stuff." When I say this, Shay shakes her head. "Andrew thinks Ava can handle it, and I agree with him."

Ava sighs. "Andrew isn't my father anymore." She insists, trying to convince Shay. My wife looks our daughter seriously in the eyes. "Andrew will always be your dad. He took care of you your whole life-until now—and made sure that you had everything you needed. You'll be biologically connected to him forever, we will just be your guardians from now on." As Shay finishes her little speech, I smile and nod my head. It's one of those moments when no one in the room really knows what to say next. Eventually though, Ava breaks the silence.

"I think I found the answer to that equation." She says, changing the subject and speaking again. "_j= 3_." I look at her, suddenly impressed. "Really? How did you get that?" She takes her pencil and points to the paper. Well, I'm not exactly sure, but somehow I subtracted the numbers with 'j' next to them. That gave me five, and I divided that into fifteen, so the answer is three." Ava explains, and my jaw is almost dropped. "Wow!" I exclaim. "It would've taken me hours to figure that out, and you mastered it in less than twenty minutes." I say, honestly. And I have to admit, I am proud of Ava. Shay congratulates our daughter too, but reminds us that there is still nine more practice problems to do.

Ava groans in disappointment, and I can't help but agree with her. One of those horrible things was hard enough to solve, let alone nine more. I think I'll try to convince Shay to take Ava out for ice-cream when we're done here. She deserves it today.

Just as I'm pondering this, the only home phone in our Condo rings without warning. And Shannon picks it up.

* * *

**Shay's P.O.V.- ****moments later**

"Hello?" I say, as I walk into mine and Ashley's bedroom and close the door. The anxiety Troian's tone is telling me that something is definitely wrong. "Are you sitting down?" She asks, as I plop myself on the bed. "I am now. What's going on, T-bells? You're scaring me." And then there is a long beat of silence between us. "It's Sasha." My friend finally tells me. "What about her? Is she hurt? Did that boyfriend of hers cheat on her again? I swear to God I'll punch his lights…." I trail off, and Troian interrupts me. Nothing can prepare me for what I'm about to hear.

"Shay, it's not anything like that. In fact, it's quite the opposite." She assures me. Silence. I don't know what to ask. And then, the silence is broken once more. "Sasha's pregnant." Troi speaks as though a hurricane were about to hit; But I don't blame her. That's exactly what it feels like.

When I gather up the courage, I pick up the dropped phone. "Our little Squasha! Oh my God! Where is she?" I question, frantically. The words spill out fast, almost before I have time to comprehend them. "We're both at this place called, 'It's Her Choice.' Apparently a clinic for unplanned pregnancies. The address is : _2236_ _Cesar P. Chavez Avenue, Los Angeles._"

As she says this, I write it all down, suddenly recognizing the place. My cousin Abbey had an abortion there when she was sixteen. Just a year older than Sasha is now. I have to get there before she-my co-star, and the girl who is like a little sister to me-makes the same horrible mistake. "Hang on! Don't let her make any decisions until Ash and I get there!" A protest comes from the other end of the line. "But Shay, it was a walk-in. If the doctor doesn't see her now, someone else will get her spot." I sigh, Frustrated. "Troian, I don't care. Get her mind on something else for the next, twenty minutes. Maybe see if any 'PLL' fans are in the office, I don't know." I pause, realizing that drawing attention to '_Alison DiLaurentis' _might not be the wisest move right now. "Scratch that. Try to keep as low profile as possible. No matter what happens, don't tell _anyone _why she's really there, except for the medical staff. Lie. And stall. I'll see you soon!"

And I hang up. After Ashley is informed of the situation, we come to a conclusion that we can't legally leave Ava home alone until she's thirteen. So she is rushed into the back seat of my Prius, with probably a million questions racing through her mind.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 6, guys! I Decided to do something a little different from what I told you two weeks ago! I hope you were Shocked &amp; please REVIEW! :) What do you think will happen next? :o **** ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	7. Chap7-When You're Fifteen

**Chapter 7-When You're Fifteen**

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, **

**It's the mornin' of your very first day. **

**You say 'hi' to your friends, you ain't seen in awhile**

**Try and stay out of everybody's way.**

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V. **

_God, how did I get here?_ I ask myself as I look around the clinic. There are a few young faces-like me—that seem to be just as scared as I am. Luckily, the few other teens that I see are too absorbed in their own crises to be concerned with me. _I hope._

_Sigh._ Just yesterday, I was a normal fifteen-year-old girl—aside from the T.V. star thing, I mean. Okay, so maybe I wasn't totally 'normal', but at least-before today- my life had direction. I knew where I was going and what I wanted. I was one of the most well-known, successful, teenagers in America. I was _Alison DiLaurentis._ Of course, none of that really mattered. What mattered was that I had amazing friends and cast mates who loved me. Hopefully they still do.

All I can do is pray that I don't get fired because of _this. This…. mistake._ Marlene thinks of me as a daughter, so I'm hoping that fact will work to my advantage. But then again, if I continue with this pregnancy,-_that's a scary word-_ I will be putting the reputation of the entire cast, as well as our network, in jeopardy.

* * *

**It's your freshman year, and you're gonna be here for the next four years,**

**In this town. Hoping one of those, senior boys, will wink at you and say,**

"**You know, I haven't seen you around… Before."**

Ever since I was little, people have told me that abortion is wrong. I don't think I could kill my own baby, but I'm scared to death about how everyone will react when they find out my secret.

Sometimes I think that when my mom looks in my bedroom mirror, she still sees that frizzy-haired, six-year-old girl getting her hair brushed at the start of first grade. She'll probably burst into disapointed tears when she discovers that I'm having a baby of my own.

However, this baby isn't my only dilemma. And I can't wait until the others get here, I need to talk to Troian about this right now.

* * *

"Troi?" I gather the courage to call out her nickname after a few seconds. "Yes?" she answers, curiously. I take a deep breath. "I know I'm in like a whole heap of trouble as it is, but…." She cuts me off and strokes my shoulder, as a big sister would. "What is it, kiddo?" She asks me, and I smile when I hear it. "I think I'm in love with someone… from our cast." My breath hitches in my throat as I say the last three words. Troian is silent for a long moment before she finally speaks. "Please don't tell me that one of our cast mates is the fa-" I cut her off. "No." I say, "It's nothing like that. The father… my ex boyfriend, said he wanted nothing to do with me after I told him that the home pregnancy test was positive this morning." When I tell her this, she looks at me with anticipation and sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Sasha. But what does that have to do with you loving one of our co-stars?" She inquires.

I sigh for what seems like the millionth time this afternoon. "Nothing." I pause, and then continue, in a very quiet tone of voice. "I just thought you should know... I'm in love with Shay."

And my friend is so shocked, that she almost chokes on air.

**Cuz when you're... Fifteen and, somebody tells you they Love you, **

**You're gonna believe them. **

**And when you're…. Fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure o-out**

**Well, count to ten, take it in, **

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be….**

**At Fifteen**

"What? I really can't comprehend this…." Troi pauses. "She's married, Sasha. To Ashley." I hear her tone rising and I warn her. "Shh…. Troian, keep your voice down." She nods at me slightly, and I open my mouth. "I know, and I'm sure she's happy and I would never want to screw with that. But I also know that I will spend the rest of my life miserable if I don't at least tell her how I feel."

The brunette beside me gets really anxious now. "Sasha, this is not a good idea. Trust me. You have enough on your plate right now." She gestures toward my still-tiny stomach, and continues talking. "They're going to call you back for an ultrasound in about five minutes. You're not even old enough to drive yet. Surreal doesn't even begin to describe this situation. Let's just focus on the things that we can control. Hence—this appointment."

I grin when I hear her recite a line from our show, but I don't point it out. My mind is way too pre-occupied for that.

Soon, I look out the window to see Shay's silver Prius pull into the clinic's parking lot. I know that I have to tell her what I feel, despite Troian's advice.

"She's here." I say.

Troian glances at me. "They all are." She reminds me.

And I put on my big-girl face._ I can do this._

* * *

**That was chapter 7, guys! I'm sorry it was short, I just didn't have a lot of Ideas. Feel free to tell me how crappy it was in your Reviews. Lol xD **** Anyway, give me feedback, and I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. **

**Also—OH MY EMISON! 5x05 of PLL was Amazing! :) And so, I'm debating on whether to turn this into a SaShay (Sasha and Shay) story! Let me know if you think I should! 3 ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	8. Chap8- A Show Star

** Chapter 8- A Show Star**

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

"Hi, guys." I say with an anxious smile as Ashley, Shay, and their adopted daughter—who I have not yet been formally introduced to—enters the clinic. The raven-haired woman runs up and hugs me tightly. "Oh, Sasha! We rushed over here as soon as we heard." Shay tells me, pausing and then speaking much quieter. "Are you sure you're having a baby?" She utters the sentence in a tone that someone might use while asking a loved one if they have _cancer._

I can tell she's freaking out, so I rest my hand on top of hers for reassurance, and she sits down next to me. I stare at her-almost lovingly—before I stop myself and speak. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but I took three home pregnancy tests this morning, and all of them were positive."

I'm silent for a moment, thinking about those little pink lines on the sticks. You would never imagine that something so minor can change your life so dramatically. It can. If the doctor tells me that I really am pregnant, I will no longer be responsible for myself alone, but also for the tiny life inside of me.

Shay and Ashley now look at me with concern in their eyes. I don't know if it's concern for me, or concern for the fate of our show that they're harboring. Before I have time to contemplate further, Troian breaks the silence. "She's having an ultrasound in a few minutes." The others nod at her statement, and I am quiet once again.

Suddenly, the young girl who came here with Ashley and Shay turns to me. "Don't worry, Sasha. We'll keep your secret." She has spoken so loudly that a few of the others in the waiting room turn to look at us._ Oh no. no. _ I gesture for the girl to come towards me, and she whispers, "Hey, I'm Ava. It's so great to finally meet you, Sasha!" I smile at her, genuinely. "It's great to meet you too Ava, but we have to stay on the down-low, we don't want these people to find out who we are." I whisper back.

Ava seems to ponder my request for a minute, and then replies. "It's okay Sasha." Her tone is low and she continues. "People love you, especially teenagers. And look how many of them are in front of you." I acknowledge her. "Yes, but…" She cuts me off, speaking louder this time, but still addressing me. "Please be Alison! No one here will let your secret out!"

I look down, ashamed. After people hear the word _Alison, _murmurs escape their lips. I hear some say, "It's Sasha Pieterse_!" Just Perfect._ I'm about to ask my two friends to take their daughter out of here before she makes things worse, when a fellow clinic patient speaks up. She's wheelchair bound, has long dark hair, and greenish-blue eyes that don't fit her skin tone. I'm guessing they're colored contacts. Also, I can see that she is about five months pregnant.

She turns to me and says, "No one has to know why you're here! I'm sure the writers can work a pregnancy into the storyline." She pauses, raising her voice so that everyone in the waiting room can hear. "You're awesome! We won't let anyone fire you! Right guys?" I smile, amazed by her kindness. A second later, the crowd of four teen girls, three boyfriends, and a thirty-plus looking woman—probably trying to get pregnant- all respond. "Right!" They say, enthusiastically.

And then I see Wheelchair Girl pull her phone out of her pocket, and begin playing _Glee's _cover of the song _ Rockstar _ by _A Great Big World._ She changes the words a little as she goes.

_**There's a Girl in the backyard, practicing her pose  
Sittin' in a swing, and wearing fancy clothes  
Singing: "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a Show Star**_**."**

**"_Ah, ha ha,_ I just wanna be a Show Star."**

She begins wheeling and 'dancing' around me, while Buttah and Benzo follow suit. Apparently, they know the song. Troi and I just watch.

_**There's a boy thinking of her, playin' his guitar  
Searching for the answer buried in his heart, Thinking: "Ah ha ha, is there anybody out there?" **_

_**"Ah ha ha, is there anybody out there?"**_

A few others start singing now, and the feeling is contagious.

_**If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?  
The more I look it just gets harder to find.  
The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why.**_

_**And we're all getting older wishing we were young  
Hangin' on the memory of what we would become  
Singin': "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a Show star."**_

At this point, Wheelchair Girl- who's name, I found out, is Erin- hugs me, and I feel happy to proclaim the last line with her.

_**Singin': Ah ha ha, I was born to be a Show star! **_

Just a moment later, a nurse steps out and calls my name . I take a deep breath as my three co-stars -and friends-follow me back to the ultrasound room. I know that whatever happens, I will do everything in my power to stay on the cast of '_Pretty Little Liars.' _ I will not disappoint these fans, who have shown me so much love and support. I'm also deciding, in this moment- as I go back to take a look at the unborn baby whom I'm sure I'm carrying- that I will not break up Shay and Ashley's marriage. They're happy, and I was Born to be a Show Star!

* * *

**Chapter 8, guys! Please Review! Shayley Forever **** :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	9. Chap9-I'll Be There

**Chapter 9- I'll Be There**

**Shay's P.O.V.**

I'm not really sure what to feel right now. About ten minutes ago, the ultrasound tech at the clinic revealed that Sasha is indeed pregnant. According to the picture on the monitor, she is a little more than nine weeks along.

_God, she's so young. _I tell myself, not wanting to believe the reality that is right in front of me. I mean, I don't live under the illusion that teen pregnancy is uncommon—because it isn't—but my co-star has so much to lose if people don't take this news well. If Marlene, Oliver, and Joe think that Sasha having a baby will jeopardize the show's success, they might fire her.

But there's also something else that concerns me. That whole story about her ex-boyfriend Hudson being the father; I'm not buying it. I know that kid pretty well, and if he knew that Sasha was carrying his baby, he wouldn't just leave. He loved her, and they even talked about having kids together in the future, I heard them. Was he sincere? Did he really run when she told him the news?

I just don't know. I don't know the whole story.

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

I sit here in a yellow Hummer, my mind whirling. Troian is now driving us to work, while Shay, Ashley, and Ava drive there separately. Right after we left the clinic, Marlene texted us, saying that she wanted to have a face-to-face chat with ButtahBenzo and I. _Oh great. _I thought to myself in that moment, _she knows about my baby and their recent wedding._

This 'chat' is going to be a bowl of cherries. First of all, everyone knows that Marlene doesn't condone romantic relationships between co-stars, and a marriage is as romantic as it gets. Second of all, my pregnancy might make it tough it go on with the show. I'm realizing, for the first time, that I could be out of a job by the end of today.

Shay and Ashley might get fired too, but at least they will have each other, and Ava. I myself, on the other hand, will probably have no one but this baby to share the rest of my life with. I'm not saying that being a mother isn't a gift, but I'm just not sure if I will be able to handle this alone. I really need someone who will love and care for me and my unborn baby. However, if my little crush on Shay has taught me anything, it's that you can't just walk in and turn a person's life upside down because you want them to love you. It isn't fair to you or them.

Despite all of my mental reasoning, my heart is telling me that the baby's real father has a right to know about this. So, with a shaky hands, I scroll through my cell phone's contacts until I find the one. _**Tyler B. **_I compose a message, telling him about the pregnancy, and this is his reply:

_** I will be there for you and the baby. I Love You, Sasha. 3 -Ty**_

I'm smiling now, thinking of those three little words_. I Love You. _I can't believe he loves me. We've only spent one night together, and we were both very vulnerable. He hugged me and comforted me when Hudson dumped me, right after Easter. It got pretty heated, but neither of us thought it would result in a baby. _God. _Troian was right, the father _is _one of our co-stars. I just didn't have the nerve to tell her the truth. No one can know, at least not yet. No one can know that I'm carrying Tyler Blackburn's baby. Especially my bosses- Marlene and the guys.

**Dun Dun Dun… I bet you guys didn't see that coming. :O ! So anyway, this was just a filler chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. What do you guys think of TySha? Do you like the idea of Tyler and Sasha? Do you hate it? Sound off in the comments &amp; I'll see you next chapter **** ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	10. Chap10-Romantic Co-stars & Marlene

**Chapter 10- Romantic Co-stars and Marlene **

**Ashley's P.O.V. **

I sigh, shutting the door to Shay's now parked car. Ava follows suit, shutting the door on her side as well. I'm really nervous about what awaits us all once we enter the Studio today, and I know that my wife is too. I brush the dirt from my pants and place my left hand in Shay's, while our daughter occupies my right. We all walk inside together, but only Shannon and I are aware of how serious this 'chat' could get. I'm pretty sure Ava thinks that everyone in there will be waiting to welcome her with open arms; for our sake, as actresses, wives, and mothers—I hope she's right.

We walk inside the place of our work, and arguably, the place that started it all. Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted when I hear a familiar, pleasant voice. "Hello, my ladies." A pause. "And who is this young princess you have with you today?" Shay smiles, answering for me. She turns to face our favorite crew-man. "Oh. Good Morning, Leon. This is our daughter, Ava."

He shakes the young girl's hand, speaking. "It's a pleasure to meet you, kiddo. I didn't know that these two lovebirds had a daughter." Leon admits, motioning to Shay and I. Ava giggles at that, and then opens her mouth to reply. "I never imagined it either, Mr. Leon. It's been like a dream come true." She admits, smiling. "I get to hang out with my idols all the time." The man reaches out to give Ava a fist pump. "Girl, please. Just call me Leon, okay?" He requests. "Okay." She nods.

Now, I turn to him. "Marlene requested a meeting with us. Is she in her office?" He gives me a sort of dumb-founded look. "Ash, you know I'm just a crew man. Our Producer Extraordinaire hardly ever talks to me—but I'm assuming that's where she would be, yeah." Shay gives him a subtle wink in reply. "Thanks, L." She says. If I didn't know any better, I would question it for a second, but I know my girl; she's just as nice to everyone.

As Ava and I wave goodbye to Leon, Janel's voice echoes from up on the main set. "_Hanna was my only friend, and you bitches took her from me. You deserved everything you got._" And then I hear Oliver yell 'cut'.

This is the scene right after it is revealed to Spencer that Mona is a part of the A Team. Troian is supposed to be up there as well, reciting her lines with Janel. We all know why she's not, though—she's still driving Sasha back from the clinic. _God, Sasha._

I'm broken out of my thoughts when my daughter taps me on the shoulder. "Isn't that Marlene?" I just need to take one glance, and I know Ava's right. _Terrific._

* * *

**Shay's P.O.V.**

I'm starting to feel a sense of dread now, as Marlene walks up to us. She wears a rigid expression._ This isn't going to be good._ "Ladies, I need to talk to you." I hear my boss say, as she motions for Ash and I to follow her to her office. Ava takes the cue to stay behind and sits in one of those tall stage chairs. Marlene doesn't say a word to either of us, she just closes her office door. "Hey Marlene, what's going on?" I ask, trying to break the silence. "I should ask you two the same thing." I watch Ashley exhale at this and turn her head away, as I drum my finger nails on the desk. When I can't take it anymore, I grab my wife's hand, looking at her affectionately. "We're in love. And we're married." Tension fills the room, now that I have let out the M-word.

After a few long moments, Ashley speaks for me. "We're sorry we went to the Justice of the Peace so suddenly, without telling anyone. We just figured that if we did that, we could adopt Ava legally on the same night." My love explains. Marlene sighs. "So that's the name of the little girl whose life you've turned upside down in a matter of days? Ava?" I begin to get frustrated with Marlene. "We didn't turn her life upside down! Her father agreed to give us custody! She's had a tough home life these past few years, and she adores us. What were we supposed to do? Let her get sent away to boarding school at the hands of that step mom of hers?" I challenge, feeling as exasperated as Marlene looks.

"If you two decide to get married and adopt a child within the boundaries of your personal lives together, it's no business of mine." The woman pauses, then continues, staring seriously at both of us. "However, I will not have your marriage affecting your job, okay? If it gets to the point where you have too much chemistry on screen, then we might have a problem. Are we clear?" Marlene asks, in an authoritative tone. I can tell Ashley is doing everything she can not to blow up in our boss' face. "Crystal." She replies, clearly upset.

We walk out of Marlene's office. She informs us that we have no scenes today, so we can go home. When we find Ava and head for the sliding door exit, I speak. "I can't believe that her of all people would be so insensitive about us, Ash." I look into the beautiful blue eyes of the woman I love. She kisses me, not caring if anyone is watching. "I know baby, but the talk we got is nothing, compared to what Sasha's going to get." She tells me.

As if mentioning her name summoned her, I see Sasha come up to the studio entrance as we're leaving. Before I can great her at all, she collapses onto the floor of the lobby. "Oh my God!" I almost scream. "Sasha! Can you hear me?" Ashley tries to get a response out of her. Nothing. "She was just at a clinic. Shouldn't they have caught an illness other than her pregnancy there?" My wife inquires, but I'm too shocked to answer her. I now see blood seeping out of my teenage costar's mouth. I'm horrified. "Call an ambulance!" I yell. Everyone in the studio seems to rush to our aid. Janel even stops reciting her lines and comes down to us. She's the one to call the ambulance, uttering only one sentence when she hangs up.

"They're coming. They said that the closest hospital around is Princeton Plainsboro."

* * *

**A/N: There we have your long awaited chapter 10, guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long. I've been dealing with some major writers block. The good news is, I'm back on track, and the updates should be more frequent from now on. In case you didn't already figure it out, this one's a cliff hanger and I will be having 'Dr. House's' Diagnostic Team treat Sasha. Crossover Surprise!**

**Anyway, please REVIEW &amp; Thank you so much for sticking with me! See you next Chapter :) You guys are Awesome!**

**~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	11. Chap11- The Differential

** Chapter 11- The Differential**

**Third Person -P.O.V.**

"Fifteen-year-old female, approximately ten weeks pregnant; presents with syncope and bleeding from the mouth. Go." House looks his team over, and predictably, Dr. Chase is the first to speak. "HELLP Syndrome?" He suggests. Thirteen glares at him, doubtfully. "At ten weeks? Impossible." Forman looks irritable. "Shouldn't an obstetrician be handling this case?" He asks, turning to House. The man taps his cane on the floor, then responds. "An obstetrician won't touch this case, it's too high profile." He explains. "Why?" Chase questions curiously, pausing. "Who is this girl, anyway?"

The other two look at House, waiting for an answer as well. "An Actress." The head doctor proclaims, laying the patient file on the table. "Sasha Pieterse-plays Alison DiLaurentis on the latest teenage rage, Pretty…." Thirteen cuts him off. "Little Liars." Dr. Hadley's colleagues look at her with surprised expressions. She sighs. "Put your eyeballs back into their sockets. My 9nth grade cousin watches it, sometimes I sit in too. It's not that big of a mystery." She explains.

Forman senses the tension in the room, and changes the subject, staring mainly at House. "Do we have an accurate medical history?" He asks. The older man nods. "Aside from one bee-sting incident, and a couple of cases of the flu when she was younger, the kid has been fairly healthy." After a few seconds, Dr. House speaks again, addressing his team. "Go talk to the boss, get any information regarding recent behavior changes." They all stand, beginning to walk out of the room. "Oh, and while you're at it, put the patient on broad spectrum antibiotics."

* * *

**Troian's P.O.V.**

I walk up to the receptionist desk, slightly overwhelmed by the size of this hospital. Even that eight-foot-tall Chinese man featured on _National Geographic _wouldn't have any trouble getting around in here. It's also very busy; doctors and nurses rushing this way and that. I wonder which room Sasha's been placed in. I guess I'm about to find out. "Hi." I pause, then continue, after greeting the woman. "I'm looking for someone-Sasha Pieterse-can you tell me what room she's in, by chance?" She nods, checking the computer records. Then, shooting me a glare, the receptionist speaks. "Are you family?" she questions._Oh great, I have to lie._

"I'm her co-st… cousin." I reply, almost slipping up. Slightly suspicious eyes stare at me once again, and then she rattles off the room number. "214." I smile a quick 'thank you' before finding the stairs and taking them two-at-a-time. I guess a normal person would probably use the elevator, but for me, it helps to exercise in stressful situations. Maybe it's some sort of compulsion I've picked up from playing Spencer.

Two flights of stairs conquered, I finally spot the fifteen-year-old, laying in the bed of a small hospital room and staring into the distance. She has a far-away gloss in her eyes. "Sasha!" I practically yell, trying to coax her to speak, as I run into the room. After a moment, I hear a sound. Her voice is raspy. "T-Bells. When can I get out of here?" I squeeze her hand, reassuringly. "Soon. First we have to figure out what's wrong with you, kid. Filming the finale will just have to wait awhile." I tell her, feeling somewhat like an older sister. That last part comes out in a whisper; For the sake of all my cast mates and myself, I decide to keep mentions of the show hush-hush.

When I turn around, I realize it won't be that easy. I'm now facing a brunette in a lab coat. She smiles, and I offer a hand. We shake. "Hello, I'm.." She cuts me off. "I know who you are. Troian, right? My cousin is a big fan of yours. Actually, Erin loves everyone on your show." "That's sweet." I reply, feeling 'found-out'. She continues. "I'm Dr. Hadley, my team and I will be working on Sasha's case." I nod. Suddenly, Dr. Hadley pulls off Sasha's blanket to reveal inflamed, purplish dots going up her arms. The girl gasps. "What the hell? What are those?" _At least her voice is stronger now,_ I think.

The doctor looks as if she's had an epiphany. As she rushes out of the room, I watch Tyler catch her arm. They briefly mumble things, back and forth. it's inaudible to me, since the door is closed. _Where did he come from?_ All it takes is one look at Sasha's expression, and I think I know the answer-even if I don't want to. _Oh God. _

And then it happens. He bursts through the door, squeezing the blonde's hand. "Baby!" He cries. "Ty." She greets, smiling at him, lovingly. It takes my brain a moment to register what I'm seeing. "Whoa. Baby? Will someone please tell me what's going…" My sentence is interrupted by Janel tapping on my shoulder. "Troian, what's taking so long? The Mitchell clan and I have been sitting in the car for almost forty minutes. I'm glad you at least found h…" Janel trails off herself, focusing her eyes on Tyler and Sasha's entwined fingers. "Um, is there something you two wanna tell us?" She inquires. Tyler clears his throat. "I'm the baby's father." In one instant, we're all rendered speechless.

* * *

**Third Person - P.O.V.**

Moments later, Thirteen rushes back to House and her colleagues, appearing a bit flustered as she sits down at the table. "It's TTP." She declares, feeling victorious. "And you know this, how?" Forman challenges, raising an eyebrow. Thirteen opens her mouth to speak. "The girl has Purpura bruises all over her arms." House nods. "Good enough for me. Start plasmapheresis." Once more, before they walk out, he adds, "And give her some prenatal vitamins, she'll need them."

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I hold Shay's hand as we sit in the waiting area of this hospital. I can tell Ava's weary of being here, already. So am I. In an effort to keep the mood as normal as possible, my wife continues to help Ava with the last nine algebra problems on her worksheet.

"_If y is 14, what is X?"_ I catch the tail end of a problem, breaking from my reverie for a moment. My daughter seems restless. "I don't know, nine?" She answers. Shay shakes her head. "Close, eight." Ava sighs. "Can we stop now? No one's telling me anything about Sasha. Is she gonna be alright?" Shay takes the eleven-year-old's hand. There's that motherly look again. "Don't worry Av, she'll be fine."The brunette's tone isn't very convincing, even to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm madly in love with Shay, but she's always had that transparency about her, and she cares about everyone so much. Sometimes those big-hearted worries eat away at her, just like they're doing right now.

Troian and Janel finally come to us with an update. The doctors know what Sasha has, and they're starting her treatment. Since we're not family, they won't give us anymore information, but we all hope that everything will turn out well.

We also learn of Tyler and Sasha's involvements. I'm totally shocked, but there's something in Shay's eyes that tells me she saw it coming. Thankfully, at this point, Ava's taking a bathroom break. I know, however, that the funny thing about kids is, you can't hide things from them forever. They eventually find it all out.

God, there's so much at stake here. Tyler will probably get fired and go to jail for statutory rape. Then, where will all the rest of us be? What about our Jobs? The Show? I don't know. I guess maybe it's like that '_Avril Lavigne' _ song. We just have to Keep Holding On.

* * *

**I'm like a month late with this update, guys! Extremely Sorry, Major writers block continues to linger. Thank you to all of you that are still sticking with me :) PLEASE Review! I may be working on a new story soon as well, I need a change of pace. Don't worry though, this one's not done yet. Untill next Chapter. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **

**P.S. - After all this time, I'm offically a high school graduate :) Yay me!**


	12. Chap12-Silence is Everything

**Chapter 12-Silence is Everything**

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

Well, I've been in this hospital now, for a little over three days. I'm realizing that sometime soon, I'll be out of here—which means I'll have to face the reality of my predicament. I don't know what's in store for Ty. The only thing I'm sure of is that I love him, and this baby, with an emotional intensity I've never felt before. Even so, a part of me will always have feelings for Shay-though I've already decided to keep them burried, I think. As I drop a hand to my stomach, I ponder what he or she might look like. At only ten weeks along, I already feel such a strong connection to this little life I'm carrying. It's funny, fifteen years ago, my mom was probably thinking the same thing about me.

_Sigh_. _My parents. _ In a couple more days, when the treatment has fully run its course, I'm going to go home and come clean about all this. Tyler won't come; I begged him not to. Who knows if my dad would call the cops on my baby's father, after punching him out cold? Or what if my mom flew into a fit of hysterics at the very sight of him? I just can't take that chance.

My father is very mellow most of the time. He said he trusted that I would stay out of trouble while he and my mother were away for Easter. I told him that I would focus on work, and that he didn't need to worry. Maybe Dr. House is right-Everybody Lies.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

House walks into his office to find his team sitting at the table. He breaks their silence. "How's the patient?" Thirteen looks up. "She's responding well to plasmapheresis. She and the fetus should be fine in about forty-eight hours time." At this, Dr. Hadley's boss eyes her, unsatisfied. "Okay, Yippe, she's going to recover—but how's our teen-mom-slash-T.V. star-'s emotional state?" House inquires.

Now, Forman gives the older man a sideways glance. "Since when do you give a crap about a patients' emotions?" The black man challenges. House sighs. "Since solving this puzzle depends on my giving a crap." He answers, pointedly. Chase speaks up. "I don't get where you're going with this. The girl is taking her whole situation in stride, and she seems to be mature beyond her years." The blonde doctor proclaims.

House paces impatiently. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Why?" The head doctor pauses, then continues. "What would every other teenage girl do if she discovered that she was pregnant and her baby-daddy was close to facing statutory rape charges?" The man asks his team, as a whole. Dr. Hadley clears her throat. "My guess is that they would show at least one tiny ounce of fear or worry."

"Exactly." Dr. House agrees. "But this girl hasn't. She hasn't shed a single tear. She hasn't asked to call Mommy and Daddy so she can tell them about their 'grand-diva' on the way. She's just lied there, rock-solid, with a hand resting over her abdomen." Dr. House explains, acting as though he's said something extraordinary. "And?" Forman asks, redundantly. "And… why are you just sitting there? You're the neurologist, Forman. Go check the fear center of her brain for a 'precious bundle of tumor'. Duh."

As they all stand up to carry out House's orders, Chase spots two twenty-something women, one blonde haired, one black-haired, holding hands and walking toward the teen girl's hospital room. "Aren't those two of the other girls from Sasha's teeny-bopper T.V. show?" He points to them. The boss Dr. with the cane exhales melodramatically. "Well, that's just peachy. What part of the phrase 'don't attract public attention' do these California kids not understand?"

House turns to Thirteen. "You should stay here. Three lesbians in one MRI room just screams trouble." But before the female doctor can respond, House leaves his office. He can hear her murmur something like '_I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual!_' from down the hallway. He chuckles under his breath.

* * *

**Shay's P.O.V. **

"_What part of the phrase 'Don't Attract Public Attention'_ _do you California kids not understand?"_

I hear a voice shout from behind me, as Ashley and I walk in the direction of Sasha's room number. I peer over my shoulder to see a somewhat grey-haired man- wearing a polo and jeans- limping toward us with his cane. "Who are you?" Ashley questions for me, stopping in the middle of the hallway. The man hits her with a sort of arrogant smirk. "I'm the guy who's been trying to get '_Jamie-Lynn Spears,'_ over there, healthy enough to be an actress again." He says, pointing to Sasha, in her room across the hall. I can't help but giggle, inwardly, at his reference. Despite everything, it is kind of funny.

Suddenly, I notice the guy's I.D. Tag. _ Doctor Gregory House, M.D. _ "Alright, Dr. House, is she better?" I ask him. He smirks again. "She will be. Once I get you two out of here and take her down to MRI."

Ashley wears an annoyed expression. "We're not leaving!" She exclaims. "We're Sasha's co-stars, and we're going to be there for her." The doctor glances at my wife, knowingly. "Your friend is this way." He tells us, walking closer to Sasha's hospital room. "You two can come watch the MRI; if you promise not to make-out during the scan." Dr. House looks at us, mockingly. "It would distract some of my employees." He says, matter-of-factly.

Ash looks puzzled. "How did you know that we were…?" He cuts her off. "Oh, please. Were you even aware of the way you both came sauntering in here, all lovey-dovey?"

House stares at me. "Not to mention, you're always flirting with her, despite the fact that Sasha may or may not be on the brink of death." There's a serious, but snarky, tone to his voice.

_Crap_. I think to myself, _We've forgotten the reason why we're really here. Sasha._

Without thinking anymore, I run across the hall and in to see her, Ashley and the doctor following behind. "Hey." She calls out, in a tone I can't discern. And then, just like that, she starts crying. I grab her hand, soothingly. "Squasha, what's wrong?" I ask her. She smiles at the use of the old nickname. My young co-star is about to answer me, when Dr. House interrupts her. "We don't need to do the MRI." He says, confidently. "Why?" Ashley questions. The doctor glances at Sasha, then speaks. "She's crying. The emotional region of her brain is working fine." He taps his cane on the floor. "She'll be discharged in two days." And then, as quick as we met him, Dr. Gregory House is out of sight.

Now, I turn to my younger blonde friend, knowing that she still hasn't answered my question. "Why are you crying, pretty girl?" I try again, to get her to talk. Absolutely Nothing can prepare me for what I hear next. Out of nowhere, the fifteen-year-old reaches out and cups my face in her palm. "I'm in love with you, Shay. And your heart will never belong to me."

I'm so shocked that I can't bring myself to speak. I just think of Ava, who's at home this very second, taking her final exams. I know my daughter is expecting Ashley and I back soon. Together. In this moment though, there is only Silence. Silence is Everything.

* * *

**Chapter 13 to come soon! I promise! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! ****SHOUT-OUT TO:** ** Shamika Grandberry.  :D You're awesome girl! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for all of your sweet Reviews. See you next chapter! A few more chapters to go :)**** ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	13. Chap13-They Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 13- They Wanna Have Fun**

**Ashley's P.O.V. -Same Day, Moments Later**

There comes a time in life when you're deeply hurt by someone you've known for awhile. But, then again, you sort of understand why the person you're close to did what they did. As I watched Sasha reach up to kiss Shay, just moments ago, that's exactly what happened to me.

Okay, the girl has had a crush on her co-star for like, ever—we all know that. Perhaps, now that Sasha's life is changing in such a drastic way—and her elevated hormones don't help either-she's decided that now is the time to come clean to Shay about her feelings, make things right with herself. _ Your heart will never belong to me. _The young girl's words echo in my mind. Those words are probably the ones my Shannon is tossing around in her head right now. Or, she could be thinking about those three little words. Either way, we both know that Sasha has no intention of breaking up our marriage—but those words needed to be said, the teenager needed to let it out.

By the expressions on both of their faces now, I can tell that this is the first and last kiss the two will ever share. Still, our dynamic as a group on set will never be quite the same. And it hurts. I know that it didn't happen maliciously, but it hurts nonetheless. I'm not mad at either of them-and Shay will always be my perfect wife- I'm just disappointed that it had to unfold the way it did. I was right there, watching.

I feel Shay's hand on my shoulder, and a small smile comes somewhat easily to me. Sasha begins to speak again. "I need you to know that part of me will always harbor deep feelings for you, Shay. As I said before though, your heart will never belong to me, and I accept that. You and Ashley are meant for each other." She pauses and smiles at me, a bit cautiously, continuing. "I don't mean any disrespect to the two of you, I just, feel all crazy right now- and I had to let it out. All of it. The hug, the tears, and just one kiss. One moment of insanity." She confesses, with an almost inaudible sigh.

Soon, Shay opens her mouth. "I understand, we both understand. I know you love me, and it flatters me beyond measure." She looks meaningfully into the eyes of the girl before us, and speaks again. "But Sash, Ashley is my soul mate. You already knew that, I know, but I just had to say it again. We can't change destiny, Squasha. And your own destiny has taken on a very big meaning, recently. Even though it doesn't lie with me."

Nobody speaks any further now, but we all know what my love is trying to say—that Sasha's destined to have her baby, and maybe even to be with Tyler. _Tyler. Twenty-three year-old Tyler_.

I've kissed the guy almost every day on set, much to my Shannon's dismay. The scene where Caleb leaves to meet his mother for the first time, all that passion between our on screen characters, it even sucked my heart in, if only for a moment. He's a great acting partner, and a great guy.

At one point, I thought I might even have feelings for him. But then, Shay asked me out on our first date, and that was that. As _Taylor Swift_ might say: Loving her is like diving a new maserati down a dead end street; faster than the wind, passionate as sin. Accept for us, it didn't end suddenly, and I am eternally grateful.

Well, before I got off on my tangent, I was thinking about how nice of a guy Tyler is. Even so, this is going to be hard for both him and Sasha. If they want to stay together and raise the baby they'll have to keep it hush hush. If not, the media—and the police-will be all over it. She's a smart girl though, she'll figure everything out. I hope.

Now I realize that Shay and I have left Ava home alone to finish her final exams. Her home school instructor came to drop of the tests and be there in case Ava needed her, but she was only required to stay until 3:00 pm. It's nearing three-thirty now, we have to be getting back.

I tell Shay this, and she bids our-co-star—slash-teen-mom-to-be a goodbye for now. Since her treatment has almost totally cured the blood-clot thing, She's been permitted to leave this hospital today. In a few minutes, I think. I'm glad for her.

Before I can rise to follow Shay to the elevators, Sasha grabs my arm. "I'm so sorry Ashley. I didn't mean to…." I cut her off with a smile and a squeeze of the hand. "Just get better. Squirt." I command, playfully rolling my eyes and patting her still-flat stomach.

It's crazy to think that in another month or so, she'll have a little bump. And with that thought tumbling over in my mind, I rise to go to the door. After looking over my shoulder to see my little 'sister', I catch up with Shay, hitting the button that will send the elevator up to us.

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

Shay and Ashley left the hospital about thirty minutes ago, and Dr. House has just discharged me. Unexpectedly, I'm re-dressed in my '_Ali clothes_'-the yellow top and blue jeans that Marlene said I could barrow if I ever felt the need. Today I just want to get lost in my character. Tyler stands before me in the lobby, and I sit in a temporary hospital wheelchair.

I should be happy, but in this moment, sorrow overwhelms me. As soon as he grabs my hand, I let a tear fall. "Ty, I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I'm not ready, I'm just not." I almost whisper, as the tears grow stronger. He calms me and asks if I'm saying this because of what happened with Shay. I tell him 'no', and it really _is _ the truth. This has nothing to do with Shay.

I sigh. "I've done a lot of thinking and I just want this to be over." I tell him. He nods. "If it's what you really want, then I'm behind you all the way." I clutch onto him when he leans down to hug me, and instantly, we both know that it's a horrible decision to make. But sometimes, you just have to do things that you know aren't all that right.

After we share a brief kiss, he gets into position to push my chair out to his car. This time, it's him who wants to drive me instead of Troian. "Shall we go?" He asks. "We shall." I answer quietly, making an effort to dry my tears._ Here Goes Nothing. _We won't go straight home to my house right now. We won't tell my parents today. We won't.

I turn on my IPOD to hear Glee during the car-ride.

* * *

_Came home in the middle of the night  
My father says, "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one.  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun…  
Oh girls, they..._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Well, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones.  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun….  
Oh girls, they..._

_That's all they really want...  
Those girls, they wanna have fun._

We turn a few corners to our destination.

_Some boys, take a beautiful girl…  
Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world…  
Well, not me, I wanna be the one in the sun.  
Girls, they wanna have fun…  
Oh girls, they..._

* * *

We get there, and park, as the song comes to a close in my earphones. Another long sigh. It will all be over soon.

* * *

_That's all they really want..._  
_Those girls, they wanna have fun._

* * *

**ANOTHER LONNNG OVERDUE CHAPTER, I have no excuse for the wait, guys, I'm sorry. **

**This story is NOT OVER YET though! Ava's Storyline will take a turn and Jeopardize her Dream-Life with Shay and Ashley. Will they make it through as a family? Keep Reading to find out! &amp; PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS- if you're curious, this Chapter takes place on the last day of the school year, June 4****th****. (MADE IT EARLY FOR AVA ****) And Ava is at the Mitchells' home taking her final exams for her 6****th**** grade year. **

**Next Chapter will be here as soon as I can post it! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	14. Chap14-Maybe When I Wake

**Chapter 14- Maybe When I Wake **

**Ava's P.O.V.-One Month Later, The 4****th**** of July**

I honestly have no idea how I ended up here.

A month ago, today, I was watching Shay and Ashley walk in the door of our family condo after visiting Sasha on her hospital discharge day. I remember just finishing my sixth-grade final exams for the year, confident I did well. It really sucks. I never thought I'd be stuck spending this year's Independence Day without my own independence, and the two people that I truly love.

Damn, Claire! I had a feeling my Dad's Fiancée would try something like this, but who knew she would succeed? It all started when I saw her peeping inside the condo, from my bedroom window, while finishing my last test. My at-home tutor had just left—her hour time-slot with me had run out—and she'd told me to mail the last test in to my former elementary school when I was done.

Shay and Ash were just a bit late coming home from the hospital, but I knew I had no reason to worry. I'd be fine by myself for just a little while—I am almost twelve after all, and in less than two years, I'll be a teenager. It's normal to think I could handle myself. Anyway, I'd found out later that in all of Claire's stalking around, she'd called the Los Angeles Police and reported negligence, after seeing me home alone.

The days that followed consisted of yelling, crying, see-you-later hugs, and a nightmarish court hearing. Claire had a good prosecuting team on her side, and in the end, the Judge ordered me to be ''Fostered'' by someone named Richard Wolloway, -an acquaintance of that God-Awful woman marrying my biological Dad—for at least three months, until Shay and Ashley can prove that they're ''fit guardians.'' It's a bunch of crap. The lady's really done it this time.

Speaking of God-Awful, this Richard guy is a real piece of work. He's well-known to many as Doctor Rich, a Catholic, strict-to-the-bone, religious child psychologist who doesn't really foster kids—he collects them and brainwashes them.

There are six more kids shoved here with me, at the moment- I'm the seventh.

As a coping strategy, I've gotten to know a lot of them. They couldn't believe it when I told them who my real legal guardians were. I think most of them still can't. This one girl, Sophie, used to be a really big PLL fan, until she was sent to doctor nut-job, here. Luckily, her parents didn't die, but they were left severely injured in a car accident, and couldn't take care of her after that. She's fourteen, and the accident happened about eight months ago. She still loves her parents and the show, but hasn't seen either since the day of the crash.

I really felt sorry for her at first. Now, though, I think we've become pretty good friends, despite a three-year age difference. Sophie is one of the kids who are rooting for me to get back to Shay and Ash, but some of the others are more pessimistic.

I'm taken away from my thoughts at the sound of a different girl's voice. It's Christie.

"So, the people you used to live with are big Hollywood stars? Either you're lying, or they'll never come back to get you." She pauses, thinking. "People like that enjoy their own lives too much to worry about kids." The blonde declares, with a smirk on her face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was Alison's mini me.

The girl is really starting to get on my nerves. "Don't talk about them that way! They love me! I Love them! Shay and Ashley are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I shout at her in reply, but I don't want things to escalate any further. Richard and his wife are a few rooms down from this one. "Take it easy." Christie tells me, "We both know I'm right. And even if they do come back, they're just going to corrupt you more."

Now it's my turn to smirk at her. That thing I said about her being Ali's mini-me, wasn't entirely accurate. Christie is much more annoying than Ali's character, with none of the suck-you-in sort of charm. She'd be better described as a cross between Spencer's self-righteousness, and_ Amanda Bynes' (_end-my-misery) Goody Christian Character on _Easy A._ And that is the reason why I refuse to watch that movie ever again.

Anyway, She's actually the only one who's a biological daughter of these people. It figures. Her parents and herself believe that all gays and lesbians are going to hell—and that's not even mentioning the actors and actresses who portray gay characters for millions to see. Needless to say, they had a bad opinion of my Heroes from the start.

I feel like I'm never gonna get out of here. I look over at Naevah and Natalie, two dark- skinned sisters, ages nine and six. Though they're too young to have any idea what _Pretty Little Liars _is, I've told them about what Shay and Ashley are like, and they're rooting for me too. Though the foster parents have taught them to hate anyone who's not a hard Christian, they have a lot of love in their hearts. Somehow they've learned to tune out all of the hatred religion brings. I've taken to them and the girls have taken to me.

Across from their bunk is Jake. He's the only boy here. He dreams of becoming a Pro Soccer Player, and has a crush on Amber in his mind, but we'll get to her in a minute. Of course, the Fosters want Jake to become a Priest. Even worse, they plan on legally adopting him soon. He's thirteen- he'll have to deal with them and Christie for five or six more years. Poor boy! I can't even handle her for one month, it's been pure torture.

And then there's Amber. She's the self-proclaimed, seventeen year-old lesbian. You wanna hear the really funny part? Her parents sent her to these religious tyrants for intense aversion therapy. From what I can tell, it hasn't been working. She's been checking Sophie out every time the girl stands up. Poor Jake is oblivious to the fact that Amber isn't into him in the slightest. I guess I don't sound like your average eleven-year-old, but I'm more mature than alot of kids my age.

Suddenly, I feel like Annie. I sit down on this small bed, and break out into desperate song. Willingly, Sophie, Naevah, and little Natalie, decide to join me. We all start singing, as Amber rolls her eyes playfully, and Christie stomps off into her own bedroom.

* * *

\- **AVA**-Maybe far away…  
Or maybe real nearby,

Shay's sittin' reading a new script,

Ashley is pranking a guy.

Maybe at the House,

-**SOPHIE**-Or right by Marlene's Desk,

**-AVA**-Shay's doing scenes with Bianca

**SOPHIE**-Troian is overly stressed. AVA—You got that right! (Giggles)

**-NATALIE**\- Bet'cha they're sad,

**-NAEVAH**-Not letting it show.

**-AVA**\- Their one mistake,

Was Letting Me Go.

**-AVA**—So, Maybe Now It's Time, and Maybe When I Wake, They'll Come Rescue Their Own Baby…

**-AMBER JOINS IN**\- May… Be.

-** AVA—**So Maybe Now This Prayer's, The Last One of Its Kind.

**EVERYONE-**Please, Come and Get Back Your Baby, May…be

* * *

**Ava's P.O.V**.

We all finish singing, and it's the first time I've felt like a kid in a long time. And I realize now, that I miss Shay and Ashley with all of my heart, and would do anything to be back with them.

Regrettably for us as a group, though, Christie _just has_ to alert her parents to the noise coming from our room. Richard walks in, authoritatively. "Hey! What did I tell you guys about singing or talking after lights out?" He demands, walking over to me. "Unfortunately for you all, Eve over here has bought you each a one page book report on a bible passage of my choosing." Says Dr. Wacko. I let out a guffaw. "Her name's Ava, not Eve!" Sophie corrects him. "That's not fair! I'm only six. I never wrote-ed a book report before. " Little Natalie squeals. He looks at her. "Then you'll have to learn, won't you?"

At this, he turns back to me. "Okay Ava, you might as well be Eve, you've managed to expose the rest of them to sin-letting them know about your past, so-called guardians." I sit quietly in reply, and Richard turns to walk away. Amber rolls her eyes. "Dr. homophobic." She whispers, annoyed. I hold back a smile. "What was that?" He turns his head. "Nothing." Jake answers, but I know he heard it too. Our tyrant foster glares at us and pulls our door shut. Little Natalie hops into bed with me. Naevah gives her sister an approving glance. "Goodnight, Ava!" She says. "Goodnight, sweetie." I stroke her thick African-American hair to soothe her.

Fireworks blaze out the window as we all fall asleep, thinking of Shay and Ashley.

* * *

**What Did you guys think of the twist? I hope you liked it! (it's a bit cliche, but oh well. :)~ See You Next Chapter ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	15. Chap15-It's Too Late & An Insane Scheme

**Chapter 15- It's Too Late**

**Sasha's P.O.V.-July 8****th**

It's been exactly a month and five days since Tyler and I made that drastic decision. Actually, it was more along the lines of me deciding I wanted our dilemma to be over, and him backing me. Either way, both of our lives have just about returned to normal, now. Although it wasn't an easy choice at all, and in some way, a part of me died as well that afternoon. They say memories fade with time; I think the baby that I carried will always be a part of me, whether or not I want to forget.

As for the guy who was in all of this head first, next to me, Tyler has faded away for the first half of season 3 of our show. His character is back in 'California', visiting his long lost mother again. Our Bosses have not blown any kind of whistle about Ty's involvement with me. For that, we're both extremely thankful.

The fans who heard the rumors about us, seem to have forgotten anything ever took place-and the ones who thought I went to the hospital for a concussion, seem to think I've completely healed. No one has suspicions anymore. They just want to know more about Alison as a character, once again. I've only had a couple of flash-back scenes thus far, and after I told Marlene what happened, she said I should take it easy.

It's funny, at the beginning of this whole thing, I was totally freaked that my boss would fire me-but now that it's over and I'm partially back on set, (when my dead character does have scenes), Marlene has really cut me slack. It seems as though she feels sorry for what I went through and how it ultimately ended. I think she's also glad that Tyler and I have decided to stop seeing each other romantically.

Even if I do want to reverse all of my actions, It's too Late. I feel a mix of grief and relief, but life goes on, I guess. I fall back on my bed and watch my mother walk into the kitchen from the hallway. I wish I could've told her and my father what was going on, but it just wasn't the right time. I know someday I'll find the words.

_It's too Late, Baby, Now It's too late, though we really did , try to make it. _

_Something inside has Died, and I can't hide &amp; I just can't fake it…_

* * *

**Shay's P.O.V.- Same Day, Early Afternoon**

I gaze intently at the woman I love, my Ashy. She's hurting, and so am I. We both miss Ava, today—more than we'd ever thought possible. She sighs, and I entwine her fingers in mine. "We'll get her back, my love. She's part of our family, now and forever." Though I try to make my tone sound reassuring, I can tell that Ashley knows I'm having doubts. That's what I love about our relationship, and that's how it's always been. Even if we both have had buried feelings for each other from the moment our eyes met, it's like we could always sense each other's thoughts and feelings, without even speaking a word.

I feel her hand squeezing my own as she speaks. "I know we will, baby. And I love you." She pauses. "All this non-sense with Ava's stepmom and the court is a nightmare, but we'll get through it together." My Ashley tells me, kissing me lightly and quickly on the lips. And in this instant, I realize just how truly grateful I am to have her, Ashley Victoria Benson—_now Mitchell_\- to spend the rest of my life with.

Suddenly, I watch her phone, as it vibrates in steady pulses on the nightstand. She reaches out from beside me on our bed, and grabs it. "It's a text from Janel." She says, after a moment. I urge her to continue._ Finally. _ "Shorty says she's sure she spotted Ava in a church in San Cablo."

I'm slightly amused at Janel's nickname, and my mouth is agape at the other words I've heard as well. "San Cablo is about seventy minutes away from here." I state, neither shocked nor dis-satisfied about the distance. "We can make it there!" I chime in again, hopefully.

But my Benzo is the one bringing me back to reality this time. "Those Holloway people are still her appointed guardians for the next two months. We could get in some real trouble if we're caught taking her back." She reminds me. I ponder her words for a second, and then pick up my own phone. "What are you doing?" Ashley asks me. I sigh. "What do you think? I'm calling Leon. Don't you remember? Before he was a PA for our show, he was a children's social worker! He can help bring the law back onto our side."

I start dialing, but she interrupts me. "I'm not sure that's how it works, Shannon." She says. I take her face in my palm and kiss her, and my blonde beauty kisses me back with passion before pulling away. "You're quite convincing when you do _that, _babe." Ash winks at me. "I know." I grin, mischievously. "This will work, just trust me." And I get a nod in reply.

* * *

**Third Person -P.O.V. –About fifty minutes Later**

Ashley, Shay, Janel, and Leon stand on the sidewalk, in the heart of San Cablo, a city that's a little more than an hour out of LA. There is so much hustle and bustle before them, that it's almost like being in _New York_, _almost. _A few Taxis zip by on the street, but instead of seeing _Time Square_, the foursome sees only one mall-not as flashy as the ones in LA- and a huge auditorium-type building that looks as if it's for local musical artists. The rest of the land around them seems to be a bit undeveloped, kind of like farmland.

"What is this place?" Ashley finally utters- as though she's staring at _A's lair, _in character. Janel looks weary, although she's apparently been here once before. "It's a wonder no one else really comes out this way." The shorter raven-haired woman chimes in, with a touch of sarcasm. Shay appears almost equally stunned. "It seems like this side of the street is California-esque,`" She points, "While over there is a mild imitation of Amish Country." The other two girls nod their heads in agreement with Shay.

Leon is pacing, giving off a slightly frustrated vibe. "Are we just going to stand here with our mouths open all day, or are we going to come-up with some badass scheme to try and get your daughter back?" The determined black man turns, questioning Ashley and Shay. The blonde seems to ignore her favorite crew-man.

"I can't believe you made us walk all the way here from LAX. We were on foot for like twenty five minutes. My heels hurt like hell." Ashley groans to Janel. The other girl looks at her. "Oh, quit being such a drama queen, Ashley. You're sounding more and more like a lipstick lesbian every day." Janel pauses, then continues. "Plus, it was necessary for us to leave our cars as far away as we could. We wanna keep on the down-low, remember?"

The blonde lets out a guffaw. "Okay: A) – Maybe that's because I _am one_ now, and B.)- I know it had to be done, but I really wish someone would rub my feet." Janel rolls her eyes playfully at Ashley's words, and Shay kisses her wife on the hand.  
"Don't worry baby, I'll give you comfort as soon as we get back home with Ava." The tan skinned woman promises. "Speaking of Ava…" Leon chimes in, seeming a little more frustrated at this point. "Janel, you have the church's address right?" Shay cuts off the man's sentence. "We'll just hop in a taxi, drive there, and somehow be discreet about getting her out ." Shay asserts.

"We'll need a miracle to pull that off without traffic bogging up and '_Mr. and Mrs_. _This-Lil-light-Of-Mine'_ spotting us inside the church." Leon tells the girls. The pretty blonde takes a few steps forward, a contemplative expression on her face. "Guys. I think I found our miracle."

Ashley points to a young, pregnant girl, about five feet away from them, getting into a taxi. "Ah, my friends, this is the chance to put our acting skills to some really good use. Who's gonna do it?" Shay stares at her love. "Do what?" She questions, looking clueless. "Pretend to be in labor in back of the taxi, that way, traffic will have to move for us. We'll get to Ava twice as fast." Janel goes wide-eyed, and speaks loudly. "Are you completely insane? That is unethical, and crazy, and…"

"I'll do it." Shay's tone is low, and it comes out before she realizes what she's said. "What?" Leon is amused. "No offense, sweetheart, but you could never pull that off. First of all, you're skinny as 'hail'- second, wasn't PLL your first ever acting gig?" Ashley agrees. "Yeah, he's right. You just don't have the heart to prank a taxi driver like that, babe. I'd be a better fit." Shay says nothing, but realizes Ash knows what she's saying. "Now, what will we do for a baby bump?" Janel thinks for a moment, walking into the small mall, and coming out again, five minutes later.

* * *

**In The Taxi—Ashley's P.O.V.**

"Yes, we need to go to St. John's church on Hill street. My friend's obstetrician is there, she's having her baby, now!" Janel does the talking, in her best frantic voice_._

_It's time for me to win an Oscar, now. _I think to myself as I clutch onto the basket ball tucked tightly into a life jacket, on my stomach, under my shirt-I can feel a gel-bra on my chest. _God, this is uncomfortable. I guess I should Channel that. Here it goes._

"Ahhh , He who, he who. Oh God, get her out! It hurts." I scream, pursing my lips and lifting my knees. "Ahhh!" I squeeze Shay's hand hard for dramatic effect. Maybe a bit too hard. Her, Janel, and I are in the back of the car while Leon sits on the passenger's side next to the driver. "Ow! Make it stop!" I cry out again. Janel smiles. "Don't worry Hanna, this will all be over soon." She says, in that serious 'acting' voice of hers. I give her a strange glare, and mouth,_ what are you doing? _ As Shay speaks. "Soon, we'll get to see our baby girl, my love." My wife kisses my forehead, and I adore this side of her. She'll be great when we do have our first biological baby. She's a natural born sweetheart. That's my Shay.

**Third Person **

As the taxi pulls up to the church, Janel asks the Japanese-accented driver to stop, and she files out, along with Leon and Shay. They '_help' _big-bellied Ashley out, and Leon says goodbye. "Thanks, man." He tells Mr. Japan man. "You Wewlcome." The guy's accent rings pretty thick, and he drives away. Ashley stops huffing and breathing hard when the Taxi is out of sight. Taking off the jacket and ball, she groans, turning to Janel. "What'd you go calling me 'Hanna' for?" The shorter woman grabs her co-star's arm. "I was in the moment." Janel shrugs. "That man won't know the difference, now come _on_!" The four take the porch steps two at a time, and they reach the church entrance.

Ava recognizes her guardians right away, and whispers something to a kid next to her in the church pew. The unknown girl distracts the foster parents and gives Ava enough time to run to Shay and Ashley. "Guys! You found me, I've missed you so much!" Shay hugs her daughter, tightly. Leon gets in front of Ava and acts as a bodyguard in case anyone sees her leaving. "We missed you too kiddo, so much." Ashley gleams. "Why are your boobs so big, Ash?" Ava giggles. The blonde remembers that she's still wearing the gel bra. She looks embarrassedly at her daughter. "It's a long story, Av. I'll tell you all about it when we get home." She replies, and Leon ushers Ava out of the church.

The clan of five walks very briskly for a few blocks, and then the eleven-year-old realizes that someone ahead of the rest. "Guys, look where Janel is!"

Shorty is dancing by the musician's auditorium. "It sounds like a party, it looks like a party, it is a party!"

Shay runs after her. "Janel, get back here! We don't have time for this! You were the one that said we're supposed to stay on the down low." The Raven-haired woman disappears into the building.

"Ash, I have to go to the bathroom." Ava tells her guardian suddenly, as they head towards the auditorium. "You can go in there. Come on." The blonde speaks as if she can't handle any more surprises. She rushes to follow Shay and Janel, Ava and Leon bringing up the rear. "Here the hell we go again." The normally mild-mannered black man heaves a sigh, wondering what kind of chaos awaits the clan next.

* * *

**That was Chapter 15, Guys! **** I hope you liked it. :)~ Very sorry for the 3 week delay and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner this time! Please Give me a Review, and tell me what you thought of Ashley's Crazy Plan! :0 Until Next Chapter **

**~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


	16. Chap16- We Are Young

**Chapter 16- We Are Young **

**Third Person P.O.V-Moments Later**

As Shay enters the auditorium, in pursuit of Janel, she beholds an interesting sight. Many familiar faces stand on the practice stage- Naya Rivera, Dianna Agron, Lea Michelle, and others from the cast of the teen comedy show, '_Glee'._ The tanned skinned _PLL_ actress smiles as she watches them rehearse a music scene from their show.

_Give Me a second, I.. I need to get my story straight;_

_My Friends are in the bathroom getting, higher than the Empire State._

_My Lover, he's waiting for me, just across the bar. _

_My Seat's been taken by some sunglasses, askin' 'bout a scar, and…_

In the instant of these words being sung, Shay catches sight of her own cast-mate._ This is just perfect._ She thinks to herself, in an out of character, irritated way. The woman is normally the picture of sweetness, but today just hasn't been the easiest of days—to say the least. The singers continue.

_I Know I gave it to you months ago;_

_I Know you're tryin' to forget._

_But between the drinks and subtle things, and holes in my apologies,_

_You Know, I'm tryin' hard to take it back._

_So if by the time the bar closes__  
__And you feel like falling down__  
__I'll carry, you home__  
__  
__Tonight__  
__We Are Young!__  
__So Let's set the world on fire;__  
__We Can burn brighter than the sun!_

Janel is clearly heard singing the chorus of the song, along with the cast—but no one breaks character. They all just keep singing. Amber Riley repeats the Chorus in that unmistakable tone of hers, and the one who plays Mona stares at "Mercedes" with admiration.

_**T****his was sure to be an interesting nigh****_t_.**_

* * *

**Meanwhile- With Ashley, Ava, and Leon**

"Ash, look at this line!" Ava urges. "I have to go really bad." The line in wait for the auditorium restrooms is quite larger than Ashley had expected. Eight people stand ahead of them; most, unrecognizable- probably extras in _Glee. _Suddenly, Leon gives a sharp whistle. "Hello, Everybody. My name is Leon Burns, and I'm a Production Assistant for another popular T.V. Show in LA." He pauses, and they stare at him intently. "I have a young girl here, who needs to use that bathroom." The black man asserts, pointing to the door they're lined up to.

Almost immediately, the crowd parts for Ava. The pre-teen feels somewhat horrified at the fact that her bodily functions were made public, but grateful to Leon at the same time. She heads inside and shuts the door behind her.

Ashley glares at the crew man. "Please explain to me how that qualified as 'staying on the down-low'. She addresses him, annoyed. "Hey, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go. Desperate times call for desperate measures." He answers, trying to validate his actions. "Plus, it ain't like I told them the actual_ name_ of the show."

Ashley sighs at this. _Yeah, but they could still recognize me. 'Pretty Little Liars' posters have been put up everywhere, lately._ She tells herself, saying something different out loud.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Let's just find Janel and Shay, and get the hell out of here. We don't need to be drawing any more attention to ourselves. The whole cast of Glee, back there, probably already noticed us; I mean, how could you not? We're a flipping train wreck!"

For the first time in a long while—_maybe ever—_the calm, cool, prankster blonde is losing it. Leon senses Ashley's stressed mood. He puts a light hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Kid. You have Shay, she has you, and Ava has you both. Nothing's gonna change that."

A small smile creeps its way onto Ashley's face. "You're right, Leon. I honestly don't know why I'm freaking out." She pauses, then continues. "Sometimes I just worry that Shay and I won't be good enough parents for Ava.. that all this, we're putting her through too much."

"Of all things to be uncertain about, crazy girl. That youngster loves the two of you more than anything. She wouldn't trade you for nothing." He smiles. "After all, what logically thinkin' adolescent would? This is her dream-come-true."

The blonde woman chuckles with mirth. "Thanks."

* * *

Just then, Ava emerges from the auditorium restrooms. She looks to the crew man. "Did you find Shay and Janel yet?"

As if mentioning their names had summoned them, the two women suddenly come barreling into view. "Pardon my french, but where, in the blue _hail_, have you ladies been?" Leon questions them, exasperatedly.

Janel looks at him with an overly excited expression. "I was just on the stage singing with Amber Riley and the rest. She has amazing vocal talent. She told me I have potential!" The short brunette takes a breath. "It's been quite the night. Hasn't it, Shay?"

The tallest woman rolls her eyes. "You practically imposed on their Rehearsal, and made sure people _knew _we walked in."

Janel gives a child-like whine.

"But, you _were_ pretty bad-ass." Shay says, winking. And everyone's jaws drop.

Then, Ashley smirks. "I didn't know my Shannon was capable of cursing."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." The tanned skin beauty replies, leaning in to give her wife a quick kiss on the lips.

The man of the group clears his throat."Ahem, Brady Bunch, shall we get back to LA now?"

"I miss my room in the Condo, but most of all, I miss you guys! Let's go home!" Ava looks to Shay and Ashley, hugging them both.

Everyone nods, and they walk out of the building, to flag down yet another Taxi.

The clan rests easy on the ride out of San Cablo, knowing that Ava is with them once again.


End file.
